Two of a Kind
by AnnaHuntsman
Summary: Shepard's clone (Jane) has heard a lot about the real Shepard's (Alexa) relationship with Kaidan Alenko. What better way to get under the real Shepard's skin than to get closer to her favourite major? And what better way to separate her from her crew than getting friendly with Garrus and Vega as well? First time posting so please be nice! xox
1. Chapter 1

Jane Shepard leant against a pillar outside a relaxed bar in the lower wards. She was dressed casually in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt but her expression was anything but casual. Her eyes were fixed on Kaidan Alenko who was sitting in the bar reading a datapad and enjoying his hard earned shore leave. Jane knew that Brooks would be angry with her for being this near to the man, let alone for considering stepping into the bar. All that they had worked towards for the past six months would be ruined if he was to look up and see that she was not that pathetic shell of a woman who he worshipped. Still, every part of her body was telling her to go inside and get to know this man with the golden eyes. She glanced around and stepped inside before she could think better of it.

Kaidan frowned at the datapad, he was really trying to concentrate but his mind kept dragging him back to last night in Alexa Shepard's cabin or forward to visiting her new apartment that evening. Really, he thought to himself, we should have put off this whole romance until this war was over, he put down the datapad in frustration just as Jane reached his table and a smile broke across his tired face. On second thoughts, he mused as he admired her body in the unfamiliar clothes, we never should have waited so long.

"Kaidan," she greeted him, her heart thudding against her chest, he may have awful taste in women, she thought, but god does he have a killer body. He stood and slipped an arm around her waist, his lips brushed against her cheek in a kiss. She shivered.

"Alexa," he smiled using that other woman's name, "What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck at the embassies this afternoon," she shook her head.

"We finished early."

"Come and let me get you a drink, Liara and Chakwas should be here soon," Jane hesitated, sitting and talking with the other woman's crew was too much of a risk; Kaidan would surely notice that something was wrong if they spoke too much. She tried to calm her nerves and ran a hand up his well muscled arm.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered into his ear, this close she could smell his deliciously male scent and inhaled deeply. Kaidan chuckled.

"Oh yes ma'am, your new apartment?" Jane shook her head.

"Everyone knows where it is, I want you all to myself. I've booked a room in a hotel. Come on," he opened his mouth to ask more questions but she pressed a finger to his lips, a gleam in his eye. Jane couldn't believe that this was so easy, Alenko clearly had no idea who she was and didn't seem keen to question her enthusiasm. As she led him towards the hotel she felt her nerves mounting, waking up as a clone six months ago hadn't given her much experience with men and she was worried Kaidan would be able to tell the difference. Kaidan couldn't believe how lucky he was, sure he and Shepard had managed to get plenty of passion into their relationship, it was hard not to be passionate with every time being Don't-let-anyone-find-out-we're-breaking-the-regs-sex, or thank-god-we're-not-dead-sex, or this-could-be-the-last-time-before-we-die-sex, but it was rare to get time together when they weren't both exhausted.

The moment the elevator doors closed behind them Kaidan grabbed Shepard around the waist pinning her to the wall with a deep, desperate kiss. Jane's breath caught in her throat, she felt her pulse quicken, tentatively she slipped her arms around his shoulders. Kaidan's hands dragged at her top, he needed to feel her bare skin against his. Jane gasped at his touch and he chuckled at her surprised reaction.

"If you like that, wait until we get to the room," with that he pulled away to a respectable distance so that when the elevator doors opened no one would feel the heat that was growing between them. Jane was breathing heavily, shocked at her body 's reaction to the man who followed her to the room. Her fingers, usually so sure, fumbled with the keys as she let them into the small room. Kaidan watched her with a small frown, Shepard was never nervous, especially not with him. She waited by the bed while he closed and locked the door, he turned and approached her slowly with a confident, sexy smile on his face.

"Wait," she said suddenly, stopping him a few feet from her. She turned to the shelves against one wall and removed her jacket. As she did so she surreptitiously flicked the record button on the hidden camera pointed at the bed, she winked at the lense with more confidence than she felt. Turning back to Kaidan she settled herself on the bed. Snap out of it Jane, you're Commander fucking Shepard and you aren't scared of any soldier boy.

"Take off your clothes," she said, her voice cold and commanding. Kaidan's smile widened, Shepard may be the indisputable commander on the battlefield but it was rare for her to take the lead in the bedroom. Slowly he pulled his shirt over his head. Jane bit her lip, definitely a killer body, she thought as he unbuttoned his pants. She took in his tanned, toned body and his obvious excitement with satisfaction, she could see why the other woman wanted him. Watching Shepard's eyes travel over his body, Kaidan removed the last of his clothes, her eyes narrowed the way they did when she had prey in her sights. His cock stood out proud, larger than she had expected from a man who followed the other woman around like a puppy, before she could gather her thoughts he was beside her. She gasped as he pushed her back onto the pillows, his hands working at the fastenings of her top.

"Kaidan," she sighed as he kissed down her neck and onto her chest pleased to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. As he opened her top to reveal her small, perky, perfectly rounded breasts he felt himself harden still further. Eagerly he ran his tongue down to her nipple and took her flesh in his mouth. She let out a soft curse at his skilled tongue on her sensitive, untouched, nipple. His hand rose and cupped her other breast, gently massaging her scorching skin. His other hand was unzipping her pants and pulling them down her smooth, toned legs. When she was naked except for her plain, black underwear he pulled back and looked down at her, panting before him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed in wonder. A shy smile lit her face as she avoided his gaze. With firm hands he parted her thighs and eased himself between them, dropping a kiss that drove the breath from her on the thin fabric of her underwear. Slowly, he drew the underwear down and away leaving him with an uninterrupted view of the glistening cleft between her legs. Jane watched his rapt expression with interest, delighting in the fact that even now he seemed oblivious to the fact that she was not the other woman. The next second she had thrown her head back as his tongue found her sensitive slit. She let out a wordless cry as he pushed his deft tongue between her folds and onto her throbbing clit. He lapped faster and faster, pushing her legs further apart, never able to get enough of the taste of his Shepard. Jane was gasping incoherently as he slowly eased a finger inside her.

"Fuck," she moaned, "you really know what you're doing don't you?" Kaidan grinned against her before taking her clit back into his mouth and sucked softly, moving his finger in and out of her faster and faster. Jane felt her whole body tightening around his touch, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, a pink flush across her chest. She could think of nothing but his tongue and fingers, the world had narrowed to the bed in the small room. The tension rose and rose, until she cried out in frustration, grinding her hips against Kaidan's face and he added another finger to the first, pumping determinedly into her. Still sucking on her clit his tongue flicked rapidly against that sensitive nub until she let out a cry of pure pleasure and release. Her whole body contracted and relaxed and she wrapped her legs around him, lost in her first orgasm.

"Kaidan," she breathed when she could speak, he pulled himself up to her height and gave her such a look of adoration that she had to turn away.

"God, I love you," he murmered, kissing her fiercely. She could still feel him hard against her leg and despite her release, and creeping fear of the pain, she longed to feel him fill her. She kissed his forehead tenderly and then realised what she was doing. He was getting under her skin, and not just literally. Jane gritted her teeth and refocused on her task.

"On your back Alenko," she ordered. He grinned and obeyed, "no, like this," she commanded pulling him around horizontally so that the camera would get the best view. Her eyes fixed on his cock resting heavily on his stomach. Then she smiled in the direction of the camera, wrapped her hand around his shaft, ignoring his sharp intake of breath, and slipped the head into her mouth. His skin was surprisingly soft, velvet over steel, and the salty taste of him was surprisingly pleasant. Steeling herself to her objective Jane slowly slipped her mouth onto him, allowing him to slide into her throat and ignoring the impulse to gag him out.

"Fuck, Shepard," he groaned raising his head to look at her. She quickly pushed him back down so that he didn't block the camera's view, she wanted the other woman to see her take all of him. A moment later her nose touched the hair at the base of his stomach and he tried to catch his breath. He stroked her red hair as she began to bob up and down on his cock. Kaidan wondered what he had done to deserve this treatment, she had never taken him this deeply before. A moment later she pulled back and drew in a long breath before straddling him. He reached for her hips and she slapped him away playfully.

"Patience," she admonished him. Kaidan watched closely as she took his cock in her hand and guided it to her entrance, he ached to thrust upwards but lay achingly still, wondering why she was hesitating. Jane's eyes were wide, now that the time had come she could feel panic flooding her but there was no way to back out now. She lowered herself slowly, feeling the head of his cock spread her lips wide with a gentle ache. Without changing her pace, her face set with the Shepard determination, she impaled herself on his hard cock until he was all the way inside her. The pain was intense but she carefully concealed it, Kaidan must not notice that she was a virgin.

"You're so tight," Kaidan said, he could feel her silky wetness on every inch of his cock.

"Better than usual?" Shepard asked, a mischievous spark in her eye. "You're always amazing, " Kaidan purred. He started to move him hips in the exact way that he knew she liked. Jane grabbed his arms, biting back a curse at the pain.

"Stay still," she growled, "let me." He stilled and ran his hands over her legs. Taking a deep breath Jane raised herself up and down, building up a steady rhythm. Soon the pain was fading and she began to enjoy the deep feeling of fullness, she didn't object when Kaidan started moving again. He watched her ride him with love and wonder on her face. Kaidan's movements and her excitement at getting the better of him were driving her crazy, she could feel the tension rising in her again. She could almost forget that the man beneath her thought she was someone else, almost believe that the look of adoration on his face was for her.

"Alexa," he groaned snapping her out of her fantasy. Without thinking what she was doing she hit him, hard, across the chest.

"Call me Shepard," she snapped. Kaidan froze in shock, he knew that if she had really wanted to hurt him she could have done so but still, this was Commander Shepard, kick-ass Vanguard, and it was no girly slap. She was looking down at him angrily, a look on her face that he had never seen before.

"What was that?" He asked, his voice calmer than he felt. "Don't like it rough today Alenko," she said coldly, grinding her hips against him and feeling him respond despite his hurt expression. Still unsure Kaidan decided to go with it.

"If that's what you wanted, you only had to ask." She gripped both his hands and pinned them down level with his head.

"I'm asking," she purred, "lie still, shut up and let me ride you." "Yes ma'am," Kaidan said with a smirk as she began to move again. The motion of her warm, wetness soon had him moaning, his frustration at having to lie still driving him mad. Jane dug her nails into Kaidan's chest as she felt her body responding to his hardness within her. Kaidan gasped as the pain mingled with the pleasure. His cock was tightening as her hips rolled on him, his breathing fast from the effort of not moving. Jane leant back to allow his cock to hit the spot that made her moan. A moment later she was unable to hold back, she cried out, running her hands through her hair. Watching her climax Kaidan was unable to hold back any longer and thrust hard into her until he too let out a groan. Jane felt his cock spasm inside her, feeling the heat of his seed filling her, she screamed out her final release, making sure the camera could see her pleasure. Then she delivered the final blow to the man inside her.

"Garrus!" She screamed.

Kaidan froze, his heart contracted. Shepard appeared not to have noticed that anything was wrong. She climbed off him and headed to the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her. Kaidan lay very still, staring at the peeling ceiling. He had heard the rumours about Shepard and Garrus before and he knew that they were close but Garrus was his friend and he trusted the turian when he said that things had never gone beyond a brief kiss between the two. Still he had always been a bit insecure about the obvious bond between the woman he loved and her best friend. Since coming aboard the new Normandy he had pushed his doubts away, they were definitely close but she had always told him that she loved him and that Garrus was like a brother to her.

But this... This was more than a rumour that he could ignore. He couldn't get the image of her face, contorted in ecstasy, screaming another man's name, out of his mind. He trusted Shepard, he knew that she would never cheat on him, but did she want to? He sat up and winced at the pain where she had hit him, was she angry that he wasn't Garrus? He looked down at his body, a large bruise was forming and blood was trickling from one of the scratch marks. The bathroom door opened and Shepard emerged fully dressed.

"I've got work to do," she said briskly, grabbing her coat from the floor.

"Alexa we have to talk about this," Kaidan said pulling himself up to his feet. Jane looked at him, still naked, still gorgeous but looking like someone had trampled his heart into the ground.

"I'm busy. Stay as long as you want but pay the hotel when you leave," Kaidan watched her leave in disbelief, Shepard was never one to run away from an awkward conversation. He shrugged into his clothes and gathered hers from the floor. Before he left he sighed and leant against the wall remembering how happy he had been when he had entered the room. He wondered how it had all gone wrong, it was as though she was a completely different woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa Shepard was showing Garrus Vakarian around her new apartment.

"It seems very insecure to me Shepard," he said sceptically as she slipped behind the bar and fixed him a drink. She raised an eyebrow.

"Any home with me in it is not insecure," Garrus chuckled.

"Nice place," he said gulping down his drink, she shrugged.

"I thought that after all that confinement on Earth I'd have got used to living off-ship, but no. Everything's too quiet, I worry that EDI won't be able to find me if there's a crisis and it's too big for me on my own. I need to feel the crew nearby."

"I doubt you'll be short of visitors once this is all over, and I doubt that Alenko is planning to let you spend too much time alone," Shepard sighed and sank into a seat.

"Once this is all over? I wish I had your confidence Vakarian." She shook her head.

"Oh don't be a baby Shepard. Things have always been tough but you've got us through them, it's what you do. Now is not a good time to start doubting yourself, no one else doubts you." Garrus watched her shoulders slump.

"Everyone doubts me Garrus, the council doubt me, the Alliance had me locked up for months, Anderson's got Joker watching me for a nervous breakdown and even Kaidan didn't trust me enough not to point a gun at me."

"Kaidan's an ass," Garrus said without hesitation, Shepard's eyes narrowed and she looked up at the turian. "Don't get me wrong I like the man but he's not a trustful person. If it had been anyone except you he would have pulled the trigger. He trusts you Shepard, if he didn't one of you would be dead. The crew would follow you anywhere and you should hear people talk about you; you're Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Citadel, and you can take down a reaper single handed. That's why they aren't panicking, because they know that you're on it. Now, get a grip." Shepard laughed, Garrus always knew how to get her head out of her ass.

"You're right, we've done the impossible before."

"Well I have," Garrus mused, "and sometimes you even helped."

"Surely the great Garrus Vakarian never needs help," Shepard replied.

"No, but we've got to keep you humans busy somehow," Garrus stopped as Shepard's omni-tool buzzed.

"It's Kaidan, I'll be back." Shepard said strolling through to the den and settling herself by the fire. She answered and Kaidan's unsmiling face appeared.

"Shepard where are you?" He said without preamble.

"I'm at my very swish new apartment, Garrus has been cheering me up." Kaidan's frown deepened.

"Has he now, how nice of him. Look Shepard, we need to talk," her smile fell.

"What's up Kaidan?"

"Oh I think you know what it is," she shook her head in bafflement trying to think of what she could have done to upset him.

"Really Kaidan I have no idea. Why don't you come round and we can talk about it?" He laughed bitterly.

"I'm not talking about anything with the turian there," he snapped. Shepard, shook her head really confused now.

"Has something happened between you and Garrus?"

"Between ME and Garrus?!" He was shouting now, "I can't believe that you're asking me that. I don't know what is wrong with you today Alexa. I'm going to go and calm down now but you'd better have a damn good explanation later."

"Kaidan, what…" Shepard began but Kaidan had already cut off the call. Angrily Shepard stormed back to the bar.

"That man is impossible sometimes!" She snapped, pouring herself a large drink. Garrus leant back keen to avoid being caught in the path of an angry Shepard. "He's angry with me for something and apparently I should be able to read his mind and know exactly what it is."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this one Shepard," Garrus said hurriedly, he knew full well that if anything was going to push the commander over the edge it was Kaidan Alenko, the great sulk after the Horizon debacle was burnt into his memory. She gulped back the drink and glared at him.

"Oh you are in the middle of it somehow. We're both on his shit list. You're just 'the turian' and there's no way he's coming round while YOU'RE here" Garrus gritted his teeth.

"What have I done?" He asked, his face a picture of wounded innocence.

"God knows… you can't think of anything you've done that would set him off?" Garrus shook his head.

"Honestly I always thought of Alenko as the calm controlled one, shows how little you can know a person," Shepard shrugged.

"He'll come round when he calms down. If there's one thing Kaidan is then it's rational. If he wasn't so bloody rational he might have believed the whole coming back from the dead thing earlier."

"It's amazing that someone so rational can put up with the irrational Commander Shepard," Garrus said with a smile, "I should be going," he said standing up with a stretch, "I'm meeting the Primarch in an hour. Look after yourself Shepard." Shepard nodded and showed him to the door.

"You too Vakarian," she muttered as he left. Closing the door behind him she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and flicked out the lights. She'd got into the habit of catching her sleep whenever she was alone, these days she never knew when she would get the chance again. Before she closed her eyes she sent a quick message to Kaidan.

_Love you even if you are crazy xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Shepard was feeling pleased with herself. Alenko was probably still sniffling on the floor of the hotel room plotting revenge against Garrus Vakarian and she hadn't even had to pay for the room. Her confidence had shot up, if even Alenko hadn't been able to tell the difference maybe she could take liberties with the rest of the other woman's crew. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that in conversation she would soon be caught out, but if conversation was kept to a minimum… with that in mind she had her next target in sight.

James Vega was drinking at the bar in Purgatory. Soldiers had been buying him drinks since he arrived an hour ago and he was starting to feel very relaxed. He turned away from the bar and caught his breath. Commander Shepard was approaching and she was not wearing her usual uniform. Instead, a short black dress clung to every one of the curves that were usually concealed by her body armour. Her shoulder length red hair had been released from its ponytail and hung lose and wavy about her face. She winked as she approached.

"Commander…" he began, uncomfortably aware of the stares of his drinking companions. She was instantly in front of him, less than an inch of empty space between them. She shook her head with a smile and pressed a finger to his lips. She took hold of his drink and placed it on the bar, with her other hand the gripped his and pulled him towards the dancefloor.

"But… you don't dance…" he spluttered as she led him up the stairs. She laughed, a carefree sound that he would not normally expect from her.

"Today, Vega, we dance. I need a release before we get back out there," he grinned as she whirled to face him on the dance floor. He backed away a step and let the music move him. She watched him move with approval and closed the distance between them. Turning her back on him she began to sway. Vega could not tear his eyes away from, the smooth swell of her ass and her swaying hips. Get it together Vega, he told himself, this is your VERY spoken for commanding officer. Shepard, however, seemed to have no such concerns. She reached behind her and drew his hands forward, placing them on her hips.

"Erm, Lola…" he muttered, close to her ear, "are you ok?"

"Never better Vega," she shouted over the music. Still dancing she tossed her hair to one side revealing her pale slender neck. Vega cursed under his breath as he imagined running a tongue along her silky flesh. He felt a tug in his crotch as his body responded to the idea. He tried to back away, certain that she would not be impressed to discover his excitement, but she just pulled him closer. Jane felt the hardening in his pants with satisfaction. Vega almost leapt backwards at the contact between her butt and his hardening cock but she had a tight grip on his hands.

"Something bothering you Lieutenant?" She asked, apparently calm. The racing of his blood was matched by the thumping of the music. He watched in disbelief as the flashing lights illuminated the sight of his commander grinding her hips on him. There was no doubt, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Was this another one of their games? There had always been flirting between them, he had always assumed that she was just messing about but this felt very different. Whether his mind thought that this was wrong or not his body certainly wasn't holding back. He responded to her thrusts eagerly, surprised by how small her body felt against his.

"Nothing at all ma'am," he replied with a grin. Shepard slipped a hand up behind her and onto his neck, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his chest to her back. She felt like a perfect fit against him, slender and taught, there was not an inch of her body that was not absolutely perfect, trained by long hours in the field. The knowledge that the slender woman in his arms could take him and every other man in the bar apart without breaking a sweat fuelled his excitement. A voice in his head was telling him to back away slowly, Shepard in a strange mood was always to be feared and Alenko would no doubt have something pretty strong to say about his behaviour. Another, much more insistent, voice was telling him that this was just some game that she was playing; she would call a halt before things got out of control. And anyway, didn't they both deserve a bit of fun after what they faced on a daily basis?

"Mmm James," she let out a moan that spoke of abandoned clothes and rumpled sheets and went straight to his cock. With her free hand she moved his fingers to the hem of her tiny skirt and onto her toned legs. Vega groaned at the heat of her skin against his fingers and allowed her to guide his hand under her skirt. She released him and his hand brushed against the thin lacy material of her panties, she shuddered at his touch. Suddenly James leapt backwards, releasing her as though she were on fire. Shocked, she almost lost her balance as she turned to meet his confused eyes.

"Shit Lola, you win ok?" He said his voice cold. She glared at him in the half light. Now that they had broken apart they were attracting annoyed glances from the other dancers for taking up too much space. James shook his head and turned to go back down the stairs. Jane cursed and followed him, she caught his wrist at the bottom of the stairs and spun him back to face her. Her face was picture of angry frustration.

"Win what?" She snapped, "this isn't a game Vega. Let me show you how serious I am." With a quick glance around she pulled him close and kissed him, her lips parted his and her tongue flicked experimentally into his mouth. His response was, at best, half-hearted, but she took comfort from the fact that he didn't immediately pull away. When she leant back and looked up into his face he was frowning in bewilderment.

"I thought that you and the major were pretty solid," he said doubtfully, she waved a hand dismissively.

"What Kaidan doesn't know won't hurt him. We could be dead any day now, I want to cram in as much fun as I can before that happens, don't you?" James was surprised, he had never heard Commander Shepard express anything other than confidence in their success before. Still, as he looked at her, gazing up at him, her beautiful body barely contained by the tiny dress, he knew that missing this opportunity would certainly be something he would regret if he did die tomorrow.

"I don't know Lola," he said, making one last effort as a protest, "I don't feel right about this. The major seems like a good man and he's loco about you…" she laughed and cut him off.

"Forget about Kaidan, you barely know the man, what do you owe him? Besides it wasn't so long ago that he had a gun pointed at me, he deserves some kind of punishment for that. Stop overthinking this, I'm not looking to settle down and raise a family together, I just want some fun," she shrugged. "But if you're not into it I'm sure some of your friends at the bar would help me out." She winked and turned away unsurprised by his hand on her waist.

"Oh I'm definitely into it Lola," he said with a chuckle, "I just wanted to be sure you weren't messing with me." She looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on those ridiculous muscles, and cocked her head for him to follow her. Without waiting to see if he was following she led him towards the bathrooms. Jane poked her head around the door pleased to find the room empty. Looking back she opened the door with a flourish and let James walk past her. He raised an eyebrow.

"The bathroom Lola, classy…" she laughed.

"Nothing about this is classy. If I wanted class I'd have gone to someone else, what I want is to get fucked. Hard." James gulped and opened the door to the nearest cubicle.

"I guess this'll do then," he said uncertainly. She shook her head.

"The one at the end," she gestured to the stall where she had secreted the camera earlier. Her heels clicked on the hard floor as they entered the small cubicle. Then, before he could think better of it, she had locked the door and thrown herself into his arms. Her hot lips were insistent against his and this time he responded eagerly. Within seconds she had ripped off his shirt, feeling a rush of excitement at his exquisite body, the other woman sure knew how to surround herself with attractive men. His teeth were rough on her neck and his hands had found her ass and were squeezing tightly.

James could not believe that this was happening, his unattainable dreamgirl, the woman he had placed on a pedestal since he met her, was spreading her legs for him in the bathroom of a seedy club. In his fantasies Shepard had always been a goddess to be worshipped not a woman to be degraded quickly before they got caught. Something wasn't right here but he could honestly say he didn't case as he pulled down the front of her dress and buried his face in her cleavage. Jane lifted her legs around his waist in one quick movement and he caught her, expertly pinning her between him and the wall. The movement caused her dress to ride up around her waist and treated Vega to the sight of her black lace panties against her clear pale skin. She giggled as his rapt expression.

"Seen something you like Vega?" She purred into his ear reaching for the waist of his pants, as she did so she leant forward and bit his shoulder, hard. She drew out his cock and stroked her hand up and down his length.

"Lola," he groaned, panting desperately.

"Yes James?" She asked innocently, pumping him harder and enjoying the effect that she was having on him. He looked down at her cherubic smile and was seized by a desire to hear her scream his name. With quick movements he left her drop to the floor, whirled her around and pressed her against the cold tiles of the wall. The breath was driven from her body, a sensation that she found oddly exhilarating.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh I can take whatever you can give Lieutenant," she said with infuriating calm. With one arm pressed against the back of her neck he pulled her hips away from the wall so that she was bent over. With a practised gesture he drew his hand back and slapped her ass. She let out a gasp of surprise and he smiled at the quickly fading pink marks against the black of her panties. Jane was taken unprepared and contemplated retaking control but she also felt a wetness spreading between her thighs that kept her in place. Firmly, James pulled down her panties letting them rest just above her knees. Planting another slap on her butt he leant back to get a good view. The flushed, rose colour of her slit sent his excitement soaring and he released her neck so as to be able to use both hands to pull her cheeks apart. His eyes fixed on the tiny puckered hole between her cheeks and he wondered if she would let him explore further but decided not to push his luck, not this first time at least.

"You're wet for me Commander," he said teasingly.

"Then don't you think you should do something about it Lieutenant?" She growled. Without hesitation Vega drove two finger fully into her. She cried out wordlessly.

"What did you have in mind ma'am?" he asked casually. Jane bit her lip, she was still sore from her adventures with Kaidan earlier and Vega had set the pain off again. At the same time she could feel the delicious sensation of him stroking her inside and wriggled back on his fingers, eager for more. Vega watched his commander writhe on his fingers in wonder, her wetness was beginning to spread over his hand and the cubicle was full of the sensual smell of her.

"Hurry up Vega," she ordered, "just fuck me already." He laughed and removed his fingers. After a moment of contemplation he licked one finger and then extended the other for her to taste. She was as intoxicating as he had imagined. She sucked on his finger enthusiastically, when he was satisfied that she had cleaned him completely he took his position behind her and thrust forward energetically.

"James…" she gasped as he first entered her with a grunt. Buried in her to the hilt he gasped for air and stared disbelievingly at the sight of Commander Shepard speared on his cock. "Don't you dare stop," she warned. He smiled and began, slowly at first and then faster, to move in and out of her, his cock glistening with her juices. Soon he was pistoning into her at speed and as hard as he could using his hands on her hips to control the rhythm. She turned her face so that the camera would have a good view of her expression. Her whole body was rocking in response to his hard thrusts, her breasts quivering on her chest.

"Mmm," she moaned, "you're sooo much better than Kaidan." She lied for the benefit of the camera. It was true that Vega had youthful enthusiasm and vigour and she probably wasn't seeing him at his best given the circumstances. Kaidan on the other hand had been far more responsive to her every move and expression, always looking for a way to give her greater pleasure. He also had practise and seemed to know Shepard's body as though it was his own. James frowned despite the compliment, he really didn't want to think about Major Alenko at that moment.

"You feel so good," he groaned reaching round to massage her clit. She made an appreciative sigh and he picked up his pace still further. The combination between his frantic fingers and his pumping cock was suddenly too much for Jane who let out a shout and felt herself contracting around his cock. He felt her cum hard and smiled in triumph before allowing himself to follow her over the edge. Still throbbing he collapsed onto her back breathing heavily. Seconds later she had pushed him off and straightened causing him to slip out of her. Before he could respond she was pulling up her panties, straightening her dress and combing her hands through her hair.

"See you later Vega," she said with a wink and slipped out. James was left, naked apart from his pants around his ankles, alone in the stall.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaidan did not, as a rule drink alone anymore. He had tried to dull the pain of Shepard's death with vast quantities of alcohol and knew for a fact that it never worked. Still, as he watched Tali gazing intently at the menu he wished he could trust himself to give it another go without getting carried away. When Shepard had left that morning his first instinct had been to run after her and make her explain what the hell was going on. He had to remind himself that demanding answers from Alexa was futile; trying to force any issue simply did not work with her, she would deal with things in her own time. It wasn't that she was insensitive to how he felt, far from it, but he knew that he had to wait for her to come to him, not the other way around.

Instead of hurrying after her Kaidan took his time, reluctantly paid for the hotel room while trying to ignore the disapproving stare of the receptionist who had seen him enter the room only an hour before, and went to the Spectre offices. It was the first time that he had used the shooting range since becoming a Spectre as serving with Shepard usually provided more than enough practise. After an hour of angrily obliterating too-easy targets he had to admit that he was too absent-minded for the training to be doing him any good and gave up in frustration.

He called Shepard. It didn't help. She seemed determined to pretend that there was nothing wrong and what the fuck did she mean by telling him that Garrus was 'cheering her up'? She must have known how he would react to that after what had happened that morning. For a moment he wondered if she genuinely didn't remember that she had called out Garrus' name. Maybe she had been so lost in the moment that she hadn't known what she was saying. He dismissed that idea when he considered how she had acted afterwards; if she hadn't known that something was wrong she wouldn't have run away from him like she did.

As he ended the call he realised that distraction wasn't going to work this time, he needed someone to vent to. This presented something of a problem as his usual first choice for someone to talk to when worried about Shepard was Garrus. Garrus had been a true friend after Alexa's death and Kaidan was deeply thankful for all that the turian had done for him. They had gone through a difficult phase after Horizon as Garrus blamed him for causing Shepard so much pain and things had been strained further when Kaidan heard the rumours about Alexa and Garrus' relationship. However, since returning to the Normandy they had begun to rebuild their friendship, a process which had been considerably aided by Kaidan's grovelling apologies to both Shepard and Garrus and Garrus' assurances that he and Shepard had never got beyond casual flirting.

This, however, was not a problem he felt comfortable bringing to Garrus. If he had believed that they were sleeping together he'd have gone straight up to the bastard and confronted him but he honestly didn't believe that Alexa would betray him like that. He wasn't worried that she was with Garrus but that she wished she was. If she did have feelings for him then the last thing Kaidan wanted to do was to make Garrus aware of the fact; if Garrus knew then there was a chance that he would return her feelings and take her from him. Kaidan ran through his other options.

Joker? Not a good idea, they had been friends on the original Normandy but any relationship they had had ended when Kaidan blamed him for Alexa's death. Now they were civil and worked well together but the friendship was gone. Besides the man was the biggest gossip Kaidan had ever met. Vega and Traynor seemed like good people but he hadn't known them nearly long enough for something like this. Liara? He had always got on well with Liara, they were both calm and thoughtful people who were happy to spend a quiet afternoon together. Despite this Kaidan had always seen Liara as something akin to a younger sister; although she was nearly three times his age she always seemed so innocent and he cringed at the thought of even mentioning sex to her let alone filling her in on all the details.

Tali then was his best choice. They had been close ever since she had shown him how to up the output on his omni-tool by thirty percent during her first week aboard the Normandy. When she had felt lost amongst the human crew it was Kaidan she had turned to to guide her through the discomfort and homesickness. In return she had coaxed him out of his shell with her jokes and easy friendship and, along with Garrus, had kept a close eye on him in the months following Alexa's death. He had sent her a message inviting her to join him and now they were catching an early dinner at the same cafe where he had sat with Shepard just a few weeks earlier, it felt like much longer.

"What is a burger?" The quarian asked suspiciously.

"It's meat, grilled in a bun. It's good but it isn't going to fit in a straw." She shrugged.

"I can cut it up small, I'll try it but you're buying," he laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh it must be hard living off an admiral's salary if you have to beg a meal from a man scraping by on Alliance pay" he said in mock sympathy.

"Kaidan we both know that you do not live off an Alliance salary, I've seen Liara's file on you, I've seen your apartment, right on the presidium and half the size of the Normandy. And you're barely ever there." Kaidan shook his head.

"Tali my family's money is in land on Earth, I think the value may have dropped a bit in the last few months." Tali cursed herself.

"Kaidan I'm sorry..." He waved her apology away.

"You didn't mean anything by it. Besides, I'm not taking any of this from a quarian princess," she snorted causing the approaching waiter to glare at her bad manners.

"You can't look at me like that," she said in outrage in her voice, "didn't you hear my friend? I'm royalty." Kaidan could practically see the wheels turning in the poor boy's head. Even here on the Citadel the quarian so we're not a well understood people and he was struggling between putting her in her place and the possibility that she may be telling the truth. Kaidan decided to put him out of his misery.

"She's joking," he leant back in his seat, "I, on the other hand, am a very hungry Council Spectre and I would like one dextro burger and one regular. More drinks too." He gestured with his empty bottle. The boy had barely nodded before he had turned and almost run towards the kitchen. Tali laughed at his retreating back. "That was cruel," Kaidan said with a smile.

"Serves him right the ignorant bosh'tet, imagine not knowing that we don't have princesses."

"Shepard didn't know when she met you," Kaidan reminded her.

"Yes, but she wouldn't have started kissing my feet if I had been a princess." A different waiter arrived and placed the drinks on the table, he smiled warmly at Kaidan and gave Tali a wary look.

"If there's anything else I can do to help please let me know," he said hurriedly before backing away slowly.

"So why are you sitting here with me rather than living in Shepard's bed while you have the chance?" Tali asked mischievously, Kaidan grimaced.

"She needs her rest while she can get it," he paused uncomfortably, "to tell the truth things are a little tense between us at the moment." Tali leant forward.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, what could cause problems for the Normandy's golden couple?"

"She… let something slip that made me wonder about her and Garrus. I know that there was something between them when you were fighting the Collectors but I wasn't there, I don't know exactly what happened. What she said… it made it seem like she may still have feelings for Garrus." Tali sighed, surprised at how annoyed she had become at the idea of Shepard having an interest in anything more than friendship with Garrus.

"I really don't think so Kaidan. From what Garrus has told me it was a bit of flirting and an awkward kiss, nothing more. They decided that it would never be more than a hook-up with them and it wasn't worth risking the friendship. That and he knew that she was still in love with you no matter how much she claimed that she wasn't."

"And you believe that he would have told you if it was more than that?" Tali considered, she trusted Garrus and the two of them were closer than ever but his first loyalty was still to the Commander.

"No, if she asked him not to tell me then he wouldn't tell me anything about her but I think that he would tell me if he had feelings for her." Kaidan nodded thoughtfully.

"I hope that you're right. I can't lose her Tali, I don't know what I'd…"

"You're not going to lose her Kaidan," Tali interrupted taking his hand, "you and Shepard are meant to be, everyone knows that. Especially Garrus. I'm sure that you just misunderstood her." Kaidan snorted.

"No, there wasn't much to misunderstand. At least not that I can see and she won't explain it to me. God I sound like a whiny teenager don't I? I'm sorry Tali, I shouldn't put this on you." Tali waved him away.

"It's ok, you listened to me complain about the mad humans often enough when we first met. I'm sure Shepard will have a simple explanation. Just bear in mind that she needs your support now, she's under so much pressure."

"I know that and the last thing I want to do is make things worse for her… look let's just forget it for now. Thanks for talking this out with me, it means a lot. So tell me what it's like to be the newest Admiral?" Tali launched into a stream of complaints about the number of messages filling her inbox each morning and the questions over her competence. Kaidan sympathised and offered help but his mind was still elsewhere.

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who's reading, especially those who've taken time to post reviews, I really appreciate the feedback and am working on incorporating some of your ideas. I promise that there will be more sexytimes in the next chapter which I'll try to get up later tonight or tomorrow! xox


End file.
